


Season’s Special

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Life was simple. You worked at the local cafe, starting your days baking some pies before setting off to serve customers. Everything was routine, all year round. Nothing changed. As a creature of habit you were quite content living your life the way it was. But when a flannel wearing flirt walks into the cafe one morning you begin to wonder if maybe you’re missing something…Over the next twelve months things start to change. Over four seasons your world is turned upside down… only question is, is it for better or for worse?





	1. Spring- March

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter has it's own warnings.

**_Warnings_ : None so far :):)**

**Bamby**

Riding along the edge of the road on your bike, a basket full of bright and beautiful flowers you’d just bought from the florist, you smiled to yourself. Spring was upon your sweet Kansas town. Flowers blossomed, birds chirped, the skies were blue with cute, fluffy, white clouds floating around like large pillows of cotton candy. You waved to all the locals, receiving friendly ‘hellos’ and ‘mornings’ in return.

Today was going to be a great day. You could feel it.

Turning to the path on your left, you slowed down and came to a stop outside the cute and quaint corner cafe. Sitting outside, tied to a nearby pole, was a beautiful Staffordshire Bull Terrier, his mouth stretched into a smile of his own.

“Hey, buddy.” You leaned down to scratch the dog behind his ears.

His tail wagged in response. His head turning to lick your hand.

Laughing, you pulled back to stand straight again, your eyes looking through the window of the corner shop. _Your_ shop.

 _Sugar and Spice_ was your pride and joy. Your very own café in the town you had come to love and call home. It was everything you had ever dreamed.

Recycled wood was used to make each piece of furniture, which had been hand crafted by a local carpenter- the piece that hadn’t been made were all from the local vintage and second-hand store. White paint covered the previously exposed brick walls which were part of the nearly century old building. Beautiful green vines and climbers hung around in pots along shelves, with some flowers mixed in to add colour. Large windows looked out onto the busy street and park across the road, letting light pour in at all hours of the day.

Above the store was your very own apartment. People had thought it was odd you’d decided to buy the whole building and not lease the apartment out, but you had wanted to be as close to the store as possible so you could work to your hearts content.

Every day you came down to the shop, early in the morning, before the birds had even woken, and spent hours baking in the kitchen, working away, doing what you loved most. Then you would leave the shop in good hands… Tom and Susie’s hands.

Tom was efficient and hard working. If you told him to spend the day cleaning the shop you knew you’d come back to shining glass and polished cutlery. He never left a job half done. But you’d never expect that just by looking at him. Not with his disheveled and straw-like sandy blonde hair- which you’d never seen brushed. Not when his whole wardrobe seemed to consist of un-ironed and faded t-shirts, wrinkled jeans, and an assortment of hoodies.

His social skills were just as unkempt as his appearance. Sure, he had manners and could manage pleasantries when on the front counter, but there were times he didn’t know when to reign in his blatantly honest opinions and comments.

You didn’t mind though.

When he’d walked into the shop and ordered a coffee one busy morning you couldn’t help but be impressed when he chose to clear all the vacant tables of any plates and mugs while he was waiting for his drink. In the two and a half years he’d worked for you, you’d learnt to love him and all his quirks.

Susie was what you’d expect… all bubbly giggles and bright blue-eyed smiles. Every day was the best day for her. She never saw the bad in any situation or person, and always found the time to make the customers smile. This sometimes meant she was a little too distracted to work, but people loved her bubbliness, and you couldn’t help but love it too.

It had been a quiet afternoon just over a year ago when she’d walked in, dressed in a rainbow dress and heels that added to her already towering height, with her red ringlets cut into a bob and pulled out of her face with a white cat ear headband. You didn’t see any reason why you shouldn’t hire her, and were thankful for that decision ever since.

Both Susie and Tom had been outsiders in the community. Most people had found Susie intimidating with how loud and cheerful she always was, while Tom had been avoided for his frankness. But now they were both loved and respected members of the community, and part of the small family you’d made in a town where you’d once been a stranger.

Smile still on your face, you left the dog and headed inside, carrying the bouquet of flowers you’d brought with you.

“Hey, boss!” Susie beamed, her eyes shining happily as they landed on the flowers. “Oh, wow! They’re gorgeous.”

You couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at the bright outfit she’d chosen today. With a pair of white lace flats, a yellow dress, a floral apron that seemed to have all the colours of the rainbow on it and a daisy headband, her outfit conveyed her personality perfectly.

“Thanks, Sues.”

You walked around the tables and around the counter, coming to stand beside her as she waited by the glass display of cakes, cookies, pastries and pies. Placing the flowers on the bench you reached under the counter to grab the crystal vase that sat next to the extra business cards you kept there.

“Oh, I’ll go fill that with some water.” Susie offered, taking the vase before you could say a word. She dashed around the corner and into the kitchen with a skip in her step as she hummed a light tune.

“So, how’s everything been going this morning? Everything good?” You asked, reaching into the display to straighten a tray that was out of place.

Coming back to the front room, with water now in the vase, Susie hummed a simple yes. “No problems here. Unless you count Mr Jeffers and Tom arguing about global warming again.” She giggled lightly.

As if waiting for his name to be mentioned, Tom’s head poked through the open window that looked into the kitchen behind you. “It’s not my fault the old fart comes in every damn morning when he knows I’ll be on till duty. And it’s certainly not my fault he can’t keep his nonsense opinions to himself.”

Sighing, a small smile tugging on your lips, you turned to give him a pointed look. “What have I told you, Tom?”

“Smile, nod, and keep my mouth shut. I know.” He rolled his eyes. “But how can I when I have to deal with idiots like him day in and day out?”

“I have to deal with you.” You grinned cheekily.

Susie giggled, placing the vase on the counter. “The boss is right, T. You’re a lot of hard work, but we manage.”

“You manage because I’m capable of having an intellectual conversation… and both of you hate washing the dishes.” He countered. “Besides, I’m hardly the worst out of the three of us. Sues, you’re practically a constantly talking, grinning rainbow on legs.” He looked to you then. “While you’re a workaholic who refuses to have a life outside of this store. I mean… when’s the last time you had a day off?”

“It’s true.” Susie agreed with him.

“First of all, I am not a workaholic. Secondly, you both made me have _3_ days off for my birthday. And lastly, I’m the boss. Don’t question me.” You told them, trying not to sound offended.

They were right though. Your life outside the café was pretty much non-existent. But the place required a lot of attention, and you didn’t feel like there was anything else that deserved your focus. This was your love and life.

“We’re just saying, maybe you should get out there and… I don’t know… date?” Susie shrugged, her hip leaning on the counter.

Walking away from the window, Tom headed over to the doorway between the backroom and kitchen before nodding his head at you. “How long’s it been since you’ve gotten any, anyway?”

“Oh, my _God_. You two are absurd and insane. My sex life has got nothing to do with either of you. And I would prefer it if we didn’t discuss it in the middle of the store.” You snapped in a harsh whisper.

“I don’t know… it seems like a perfectly fine conversation to have. I’m kind of curious myself now.” A new voice spoke up.

Cheeks red with embarrassment, you turned to see a customer standing by the till, waiting to be served. But what made it ever worse was the fact he had to be one of the best-looking people you had ever laid eyes on.

He was taller. Taller than Susie, which was something you didn’t see often. He had short light brown hair, that would probably look almost blonde in certain lights. The faintest hint of stubble lined his jaw line, which was the most defined jawline you had ever seen. His lips were curved into a charming and cheeky grin, a shade of pink that looked good enough to bite. His eyes though? That’s what made your heart skip a beat.

Green. They were a beautiful green. The kind of colour that’s only ever describe in stories, the kind you never thought actually existed. And they were breathtakingly gorgeous. You would bet a million dollars that if someone had those eyes hundreds of years ago they would have been worshiped like a God.

“Hi!” Susie was beaming in an instant, the conversation dropped as if it had never occurred. All she cared about at that moment was perfect customer service, like always. “How can I help you?”

“Two coffees, please. Black.” The man responded.

You’d just been about to turn to get the coffees yourself, but Susie was already gone. Then the phone in the kitchen began to ring, giving you a second chance to leave. But, of course, Tom called out that he had it, leaving you standing there stewing in your embarrassment.

The guy seemed to notice you discomfort and opted to change the subject. “Pie!” He beamed, looking to the display.

Silently thankful for the reprieve, you nodded and gestured to the assortment of pies on display. “Yeah. Today we have banana cream, raspberry pie, lemon meringue, and our season’s special,” you pointed to the pies that sat on the top shelf, “peach and blueberry.”

“Season special?” He hummed interest. “Are pies your speciality or something?”

“They’re the best in town!” A customer seated in the corner cheered.

You blushed lightly, shrugging modestly. “People seem to love them.”

“So, what’s so special about blueberries and peaches?”

“Well… there’s a secret ingredient in each season’s special… which I obviously can’t reveal, but it does make this pie different from any of the peach and blueberry pies we make any other time of the year.” You grinned lightly.

His interest seemed to increase at the mystery of the dessert. “I’ll take one.”

“Slice?”

“No. The whole thing.” He grinned back, being completely serious.

A little surprised- it was rare to sell a whole pie to a new customer- you grabbed a box for the pie just as Susie came out with the two coffees. She ran the order through the till, the customer handed over the money- which included a small and probably unnecessary tip- before he grabbed the box and drinks from the counter, flashing a smile in your direction again.

“Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“It is a small town.” You commented. Later you would mentally kick yourself for how stupid you’d sounded.

Chuckling lightly, he reached over and took a business card from the counter before turning and walking out the door. You stood there and watched, catching him looking back at you with that grin still plastered on his face.

You didn’t realise it then… but your life was never going to be the same after that day.

**Bamby**


	2. Spring- April

**_Warnings_ : Nope :):)**

**Bamby**

Susie had a doctor’s appointment, and today was Tom’s day off. That left you alone in the store. You didn’t mind, and it was only for a few hours, but the place was a lot quieter without the company of your coworkers.

To make things worse, it hadn’t been a busy day. The morning brought in the regular comers who grabbed their early coffees and pastries on their way to work, but other than a few stay-at-home mums, one or two college students, and a handful of the older locals, the place was pretty quiet.

Due to the lack of activity, you’d decided to make yourself a smoothie, grab a slice of pie, and plant yourself at one of the tables. There was nothing better to do.

You’d been there maybe fifteen minutes when the bell above the door rang, a customer walking in.

“Slow day?”

That deep voice sent shivers down your spine. You weren’t sure if it was a good or bad thing, but you certainly liked it.

Smiling, you looked up at the green-eyed stranger, giving a short shrug. “It’s been worse.” Getting up, you straightened your pale pink tank before grabbing your plate and cup to take them with you to the other side of the counter. “Two black coffees and a pie to go?”

For the past month the green-eyed stranger had come in at least once a week with the same order. He never grabbed the same pie, but he always made sure to order a slice of the peach and blueberry on the side.

He gave a simple nod, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he looked into the display of desserts. “Really wish you had pecan.”

“Is it your favourite?” You asked as you moved around to the kitchen to make the coffees, taking your own dishes with you.

“Yeah.” He called back.

Taking mental note of that fact, you poked your head through the kitchen window. “Sorry. No pecan today. But we do have wild berry, apple-raspberry, key lime and of course-”

“The special.” He finished for you, a grin slipping onto his lips. “You ever gonna give that secret ingredient up?”

“Why would I do that?” You cracked a grin of your own.

“I am your favourite customer. It’s the least you could do.”

Laughing lightly, carrying the two coffees in take away cups, you walked back to the front counter. “I won’t deny the fact you’re on the list of my top ten, but you’re certainly not my favourite. Not by a long shot.”

“That hurts.” He feigned a sad face.

Rolling your eyes, you nodded to the display of desserts. “So, what’ll it be today?”

“We can start with your name.” He slid in smoothly.

Laughing a little harder than before, hands on your hips, you shook your head. “Nice try, but it’s gonna take more than a few compliments and charming smiles before we exchange pleasantries like that.”

“Well, then, what kind of pleasantries can we share?” He asked, leaning an elbow on the counter, grin growing as his eyes locked onto yours.

You wanted to come up with a quick and witty retort, but with the way his eyes were looking into yours you suddenly found it hard to come up with any words. All you could do was let your own gaze slowly fall to that grin he always brought into the store with him. It curved a little more as you eyed it.

Millions of thoughts ran through your mind, and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t the first time you’d thought of him this way. Though, with how you two first met you’d couldn’t really be blamed. Right of the bat he’ over heard a conversation about your sex life. You were beginning to wonder if that left any boundaries between you… especially with the way you both acted around each other sometimes.

The bell above the door rang, another customer coming in.

“Saved by the bell.” The green-eyed stranger winked, pushing off the counter. “I’ll take a slice of the special and the wild berry, thanks.” He nodded to the pies.

Still unable to form any words, you silently reached into the display and grabbed the desserts before placing the whole pie in a large box and the slice in a small. Turning to the till you then ran the items through, but didn’t get the chance to ask for his money because he already had it set on the counter.

Reaching over to take the cash, you glanced over at the new customer who was currently looking at the menu on the board above the window that looked into the kitchen. You didn’t exactly like the idea of this person possibly listening to your conversation, but you still felt the need to respond to the green-eyed stranger’s comment.

Unfortunately, before you could actually say something, the green-eyed stranger was already grabbing his things and turning to leave. “I’ll see you around baker girl.” He winked before turning away from you completely and walking out the door.

You let out a slightly frustrated sigh, you’re back slouching a touch. You really had wanted that conversation to continue…

As the other customer came to the counter you quickly straightened up and offered them a kind smile. But even after you handed their order over and the rest of the day went by, you couldn’t stop thinking about the green-eyed stranger.

* * *

Lounging on the daybed by a window in your apartment that looked out to the park across the street, your legs pulled up to your chest, you looked out at the beautiful view.

From here you could see the pond at the park, the street lights reflecting against the water. You could see the other buildings around the square, their old architecture adding a sort of romantic vibe to the sight. The skies were clear, showing a display of stars that felt a little surreal they were so beautiful.

It wasn’t too late, but you were getting ready to head off to bed soon. You knew you had to get up early to make tomorrow’s pies in the morning, so you needed all the sleep you could get. But as you pushed yourself off the seat you were stopped in your tracks by the sound of someone knocking on your door.

In order to get into your apartment you had to enter a door that sat outside and by the ally next to the café. Then there was a small yet sweet foyer and staircase the led to the front door of your home. Most people couldn’t get that far, because you always made sure to lock the first door. But there were exactly two other people besides yourself that had a key to that first door. Tom and Susie.

Some mornings you would finish your baking, lock the shop back up and go home again. On those days Tom or Susie would be left to open the store and start work. It just happened that the key to the store’s front door was the exact same as the key needed for your foyer.

Both Tom and Susie visited you here and there, but it was hardly ever unexpected. Tonight was one of those rare nights where they hadn’t let you know they might be coming over, so you had no idea who was on the other side of your door.

Taking a detour, you headed over to open the door for them. As you took a look through the peephole on the door, you found yourself looking at bright and beaming blue eyes, a fiery red bob, and a thick rainbow headband.

Sighing lightly, you opened the door and took a step aside so Susie could come in. You didn’t even bother trying to get the first word in, because she was already talking.

“You have no idea how great it is that I don’t have to ring the buzzer to be let up. I’ve always found those things annoying.” She stated- which was something you heard basically every time she visited. “Oh, wow, I always forget how cute your apartment is.” She beamed, her eyes taking in the space surrounding the two of you.

Your apartment was pretty simple. You’d painted the walls white so they matched the café downstairs. You had the same hardwood floors up here as you did down there. Most of your furniture was from the local second-hand and vintage store, but there were a few pieces you’d bought brand new- like the navy-blue love seater and all the electrical appliances.

The front door led straight into the living room. As you enter, to the right sat the TV which rested on a handcrafted cabinet. Across from that sat a vintage dark wood coffee table, and then your love seater. Further along to the right was the daybed and window that looked out to the park, and a bookshelf that sat in the corner.

Coming in through the front door, straight ahead, was the kitchen. Admittedly, you didn’t use it as much as you should, because the one downstairs was so much better… and as great of a baker you were, cooking other food- especially for yourself- was such a tedious task. So the space was pretty bare, with simple white cupboards, a few appliances, an island bench which used to actually be a workbench from someone’s shed that you’d cleaned up and painted.

Next to the kitchen, on the opposite side of the apartment from the living room, sat your round dining table that could fit about five people comfortably. On the left as you walk in, a few feet away, was the only closed in room in the whole apartment, the bathroom which was pretty simple, only consisting of a clawfoot tub which you had to stand in to shower, a toilet, sink and some storage.

Between the dining and bathrooms were a set of iron stairs that led to the loft above. Up there was your bedroom. Once again, it was pretty simple, with just your bed, dress, wardrobe and a couple of nightstands.

“When was the last time I was over? I swear this is new.” Susie walked over to the potted sucuulent that sat on the corner of your living room cabinet.

“I’ve had that for months… pretty sure you’ve been here since then.” You shrugged, heading into the kitchen. “Can I get you a drink or anything? Coffee?”

Shaking her head, Susie followed you. “Oh, no. If I have cafine at this hour I’ll never get to sleep.” She beamed. “Besides, I’m not going to be here for long. I was just on my way home from bookclub and thought I’d come over for a quick hello.”

Yes, bookclub. Susie’s attention span was pretty short. She was always looking for something new to keep herself entertained. She’d tried dance classes, writing, knitting, painting, jogging, rock climbing, learning a new language, and so much more. Only a few of the hobbies she’d picked up had stuck. Book club was one of them.

“Did you have fun?” You asked, moving to lean on the island bench in your kitchen.

Her eyes went wide with excitement. “Are you kidding? Today was the best! One of the girls found this really old book online. There’s only one copy, so we’re all going to take turns reading it, but it looks _really_ interesting.”

“What’s it about?” You asked, only partially interested.

“Witches.”

“Witches?”

She nodded. “I am so excited. The girl was saying the book was owned by a _real_ witch hundreds of years ago. It’s like a diary and spell book all in one.”

“Witches aren’t real.” You noted.

Susie simply rolled her eyes. “Obviously. But that doesn’t mean the idea isn’t fun.” Her smile returned, as wide as ever. “I seriously can’t wait to get my hands on it. Maybe I could get a few ideas for Halloween.” She winked.

You just shook your head, not understanding the hype at all.

**Bamby**


	3. Spring- May

**_Warnings_ : Nope :):)**

**Bamby**

It had been a long day at the cafe. It was a Saturday which was the busiest day of the week for you. People would come in and out all day, starting from the early hours of the morning when you first open, right to when you closed after dark. That meant breaks were disorganised and short. But you always made time for your favourite customers…

“Puppies!” You squealed, racing out of the store.

Outside, one of your regular customers was laughing lightly as they watched you get to your knees so you could pat and play with the two puppies she’d brought by.

“Oh, they are just too cute!” You picked one up to place a kiss on its head. The puppy quickly turned and managed to lick your cheek before you could pull it away.

Karen- the owner- just laughed harder. “You know, when I first found out your cafe was dog friendly I was a little surprised, but seeing you with animals makes all the sense. Sometimes I think you like the pets that come by more than the actual customers.”

Smiling down at the puppies, you shook your head. “Now, that’s just crazy talk. Of course I love my customers… they bring adorable puppies to my workplace every day.” You grinned, making Karen laugh yet again.

“You wanna watch them while I head inside for a moment?” She offered.

“Oh, my God. Yes!” You beamed, taking the leashes as she offered them to you.

Once Karen was inside you sat at one of the tables outside the store, you watched as the puppies played together, getting distracted by people who would walk by and cars which drove down the street. Every now and then they’d turn to you, wagging their tails happily. The whole time they held your attention, keeping a smile on your face.

“So, is this my competition?”

You looked up and found yourself looking into familiar green eyes. “Well, how could you blame me? They’re gorgeous.” You noted, looking back down at the puppies.

He chuckled, coming to stand beside you. “Honestly? I’ve never been much of a dog person. And I’m allergic to cats.”

“Really?” You could hide the surprise if you wanted. “You don’t like dogs? What kind of person doesn’t like dogs? They’re mans’ best friend. They’re cute, and fluffy, and friendly, and perfect. I mean, just look at them.” You gestured to the puppies. “How could you not love a face like that?”

“I didn’t say I don’t like them. Just that I’m not a dog person.”

“The only way I could believe that if you were attacked by a wild dog or something.” You stated.

He shrugged. “Or something.”

Suddenly you felt bad. “Oh. Gosh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you, or bring up any bad memories… I just… I’ve always loved animals. That’s why this place is pet friendly.”

“Pet friendly, huh?” He turned to look at the store. “Should tell my brother about the place then. He loves dogs too, but I won’t let him get one.”

“You have a brother? And he loves dogs?” You grinned up at him. “Is he single?”

Turning to look at you again, the green-eyed stranger actually looked a little offended. “I’ve been coming here for months now, and you’re asking if my brother’s single? Why haven’t you asked if I am?”

“Oh, because I already know the answer.” You shrugged simply.

The bell of the cafe door rang as Karen walked back out, takeaway coffee in hand. “Thanks so much.” She smiled as she took the leashes with her free hand.

“Anytime.” You nodded, smiling back at her. “Seriously. Bring them every day. You’ll be my favourite customer.”

Karen just laughed, shaking her head as she started to walk away, offering a quick wave goodbye as she did.

The moment the two of you were alone again the green-eyed stranger turned to you once more. “What makes you think I’m single?”

“Because if you have a girlfriend and still flirt shamelessly like you do, then that would make you a douche-bag.” You looked him up and down. “And I’m really hoping you’re not a douche-bag.”

Your words caught him by surprise suddenly, leaving him speechless.

Left in a short silence, you decided to head inside to get back to work. But, of course, he simply followed you. Susie watched from behind the counter, Tom sticking his head out of the kitchen to stare as well. Even some of the customers took notice of you and the green-eyed stranger.

“What’s your name?” He asked for the millionth time in the last month. “Seriously, that’s all I want to know.”

You scoffed lightly, coming to stand on the other side of the counter, ignoring Susie as you did. “No, it’s not. Next you’ll wanna know my number. Then you’ll wanna know if I’m free on Friday night. Then you’ll wanna know if you can come up to my apartment for a coffee. Which will only lead to one thing.” You gave him a pointed look. “You might not be a douche, but you’re still _that_ guy.”

“What guy?” He asked, looking offended once more.

“The kind that hangs around until he gets the girls, and then moves on.” Tom answered for you.

“Exactly.” You gave a short nod.

But the green-eyed stranger just grinned. “Let me prove you wrong.”

“No.”

“One chance.”

“No.” You laughed.

“Not even your name?”

You shook your head. “Nope.”

“It’s just one word.”

“I don’t even know your name.” You noted.

“Dean.” His grin grew ever so slightly. “Dean Winchester.”

 _God, even his name is attractive._ You mentally groaned.

He shrugged. “Your turn.”

Biting your lip, you looked him up and down, knowing he was right. It was only one word. Just a name. It’s not anything sinister, and it didn’t mean anything. But you still felt like telling him would mean giving something up. It was still personal, no matter how small the detail was…

“Sorry.” You shook your head. “Not gonna happen, Dean Winchester… if that’s even your real name.”

“Seriously?” He laughed.

“Seriously.” You nodded. “Now, do you want to order something? Or can I get back to work?”

Sighing, amused, he looked to the display of desserts, his eyes landing on the pies in an instant. “I’ll take the cherry-berry, and a slice of the special. Two black coffees to go as well, please.”

Without a word, Susie got to work on the drinks while you grabbed the food. No one said a word as you packed the pies into boxes and set them on the counter by the till. Dean still didn’t break the silence as you ran the details through the register. He simply placed his money on the counter, his eyes still scanning the desserts.

In these moment where no one was talking you took the time to take in his appearance. You hadn’t managed to come up with any idea as to what he did for a living. A few times he’d come in dressed in a suit, but most of the time he walked in wearing jeans, a shirt, always a flannel and sometimes a jacket thrown on top. He was the rough type who could also pull off a suit. It was aggravating how they added to his attractiveness…

The silence was only broken after Susie came back and placed the drinks down on the counter by the pies. It was only then that Dean spoke up again.

“What’s it gonna take to get you to trust me?”

“You’re a customer. I don’t have to trust you.” You countered.

“Then tell me your name.”

“Nope.”

He sighed, grabbing the drinks and boxes. “One of these days I’m gonna get a name out of you, baker girl.” He stated as if it were a fact.

“Keeping trying, pie boy.” You grinned cheekily.

**Bamby**


	4. Summer- June

**_Warnings_ : Nope :):)**

**Bamby**

You stood in the kitchen of your café, boxing up an order of cupcakes for a little girl’s birthday party. You’d spent the last couple of hours working on the fifty cakes and were now covered in icing sugar, coloured frosting and cocoa powder. Your hair was a mess, and despite the fact you’d thrown on an apron you plain lilac shirt and light blue jeans had still managed to get dirty.

Tom and Susie had been there every step of the way, grabbing whatever you might need and placing it on your work bench, serving customers, cleaning up the kitchen as you left it in disarray. You were truly thankful for the help- and secretly thankful they were quiet about it too.

Whenever you got to work on baking or decorating desserts the task took up all your attention. You could spend hours working on one cake alone, perfectly a new and creative design that would be the perfect match to a delicious cake. You took pride in your work and didn’t believe in handing over something you were one hundred percent pleased with.

Letting out a tired breath, you took a step back from the work bench, nodding to the boxed cakes. “Done.”

“Good. Now eat.” Tom came to stand in front of you, a plate in his hands, a salad and ham sandwich on the plate.

Your stomach grumbled in anticipation at the prospect of food. With a small smile in Tom’s direction you quickly untied your apron, tossed it on the counter, and took the plate.

Having been cooped up inside for hours now, you decided to take your food out to the park across the road. It was a beautiful day and you couldn’t see why you shouldn’t enjoy some lunch under the shade of a tree as you took in the sights of your town’s main street.

Walking out of the store and across the road, you spotted a vacant picnic table. Eyes set, you headed over, placing your plate down and taking a seat, finally letting yourself relax.

As you nibbled on your sandwich you watched people move about, waving and smiling at you here and there. You smiled back, always happy to see friendly faces. You looked out and over to the pond as well, watching the ducks float along the water happily. The sun was shining up above, not a cloud to be seen. It was a truly lovely day.

“Afternoon.”

You jumped, shocked, having not expected someone to come join you at your table.

Turning to the newcomer you found Dean Winchester taking a seat across from you, placing two small boxes of pie on the table in front of him, along with two covered take away coffee cups.

“Changing your order up, I see.” You smiled, turning a little more so you could face him properly.

“This is for you.” He noted, handing you one of the drinks and a slice of pie.

Surprised once more, you grabbed the drink and took a sip, finding that it was made exactly the way you liked it. When you gave him a confused look, he simply shrugged.

“Saw you sitting out here. You look like you’ve been working hard so I thought you might want a drink. The girl behind the counter made it for you.” He explained. “Plus, I didn’t want to leave without trying the new season’s special.”

Your smile found its way back onto your lips. “Rose apple pie.”

“I have to admit, I have never seen a pie look that good. It almost looks like an actual rose.”

“That’s the point.”

Chuckling lightly, shaking his head, he opened the small box and grabbed the fork that sat inside before taking a bite of the food. In an instant his eyes closed as a low and long grown fell from his lips.

Shifting in your seat, feeling as if you should leave to give him and the pie some privacy, but also unable to deny the fact that groan was seriously hot, you watched him eat the piece of pie in his mouth. You watched as he savoured every moment of it.

When he was finally finished he opened his eyes to look at you. “Now, I’ve had your apple pies before, and I seriously thought there would be no difference with this one… but I can definitely taste something new in it.”

You grinned. “That would be the secret ingredient.”

“Which is?” He pressed, but got no response in return. “Oh, come on. What’s it gonna take to get an answer out of you? It’s been months and you still haven’t even told me your name. You could at least tell me what’s in my food.”

“Love.” You teased.

“Ha, ha.” He rolled his eyes. “Seriously. Not even a hint?”

“Okay. A hint.” Shrugging, you offered him a lifeline. “Last season was something dairy. This season is something sour.”

“I was talking about your name.”

Shaking your head, you refused to give that up. “If I tell you that then there’ll be no reason for you to come around anymore. And I enjoy your company way too much to let you ditch me like that.” You joked.

“That’s not true. I’d keep coming back.” He insisted.

“Really? Why?” You grinned, waiting for the witty comment, but hoping for something nicer.

“The pies, obviously.” He answered as if that should have been obvious- which it really should have.

Laughing, you said no more as you dug into your own food, the two of you falling silent. It was nice, the fact you could sit there like that, eating, enjoying your drinks, taking in the park. The moment almost felt like it could be a date…

When you’d first met Dean and he’d overheard your conversation with Tom and Susie, you’d been mortified that he’d listened to your friends discuss your love life. But ever since then, you’d found yourself think about it a little more than usual. They hadn’t been wrong when they said it had been a while since you’d gotten out there.

But the store took up so much time, and it’s not like you’d ever been interested in anyone else around town. Maybe you were too focused on the store to take notice of anyone else though? Maybe Tom was right? Maybe you were a workaholic?

“Dean?”

“Mm?” He hummed his response around his mouthful of pie.

“What are you doing Friday?”

Eyes wide, he swallowed his food without chewing it properly, his back straightening as he looked you up and down.

You were expecting another witty response. You were sure of it. Most of your banter consisted of sarcasm, flirty comments, and a few jokes. Though with the way you’d met it wasn’t really a surprise you both fell into that habit.

But when he did speak, you found you’d been wrong.

“Nothing. I’m completely free.”

“There’s a bar in town that has really great burgers. You wanna meet up, have a few drinks, play some pool?” You asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Are you any good at pool?” He grinned.

Yes, you were. Harvey, the local barfly, had taught you a thing or two. But you weren’t going to admit that. Not when there was a chance Dean might offer to help you- which would mean he’d have to get up close and personal.

“I’ve played once or twice.” You shrugged. “But I’m not very good.”

“Well, then I’ll pick you up from the café Friday, 6:00.” Getting to his feet, he grabbed his empty pie box, and half-finished coffee. “See you around, baker girl.” He winked before turning to leave.

Watching him walk away, you found your mouth opening before you registered what you were doing. “Hey, pie boy!” Once he turned to you, you gave your best flirty smile. “The name’s Y/N.”

**Bamby**


	5. Summer- July

**_Warnings_ : Nope :):)**

**Bamby**

A large bouquet of sunflowers were in your face, the yellow as cheerful as the person who’d bought the flowers.

“I saw these and thought of you.” Susie beamed.

Smiling lightly back at her, you took the flowers and headed over to place them in a vase on front counter. “Thank you. They’re lovely.”

The response was somewhat automatic. The flowers really were nice, but the reason why they’d been bought stung a little. You knew Susie only meant well, but the constant reminders of your rejection were seriously getting tiresome.

It had been weeks since you’d seen Dean. On the Saturday you’d had lunch with him the two of you had made plans to go out the following Friday. You’d gotten dressed up, making sure to look nice while also trying not to look like you’ve put so much effort in your appearance. You’d organised to have Tom stay behind at work, even though you usually worked Friday night. You’d worked up your courage and beat down your nerves. You’d been standing outside, ready and waiting… and waiting… and waiting…

When Dean was _two_ hours late, you left.

The next day you got up early to bake whatever desserts were needed in the shop, and then you went straight back to your apartment. You’d stayed there all day, just in case he might show up at the store with some ridiculous excuse.

He never showed up.

Sunday rolled by, and nothing. Monday. Tuesday. Wednesday. Thursday. Friday. A whole week and he hadn’t showed up. Then another week. And another. And another. Still, no sign of him.

At first, you’d been mad. How dare he flirt with you, agree to a date, stand you up, and not come by with a reason or apology.

Then you were worried. What if something had happened? What if he was hurt? Or sick? What if something was wrong with his brother? Or another family member? What if he was actually busy taking care of someone, and the whole time you’d been hating him?

Then you hurt. When he didn’t come by, not even for his usual coffees and pies, you couldn’t help but feel like it was all your fault. You scared him off. You came on too strong. You were too hard to get. You weren’t pretty enough. You worked too hard. No matter the reason, you were sure it was your fault.

Now? Now you were just trying to move on and get back to work.

But people weren’t making it easy. Tom would throw in some comment here and there about how you didn’t need ‘a guy like that douche’- his words, not yours. Susie was adamant that there were plenty of fish in the sea, and you’d find a good guy eventually. Even some customers were throwing in their two cents.

Mr Jeffers would ramble about how you deserved a gentleman, and how in his day ladies were treated with respect. Karen went on and on about how she’d be burnt plenty of times, which led to her turning away from dating and instead making a family of animals. Harvey had been offering to set you up with someone else, while constantly reminding you that you were a catch and Dean was missing out.

They all meant well, and you respected their opinions and loved their efforts at comforting you. But honestly, you just wanted to forget it all. You just wanted to get back to focusing on the store, and not fussing over some guy.

* * *

You were in the kitchen, making a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. The day had gone by pretty smoothly. The afternoon rush had been and gone, leaving the store quieter than it had been in a few hours. Tom and Susie were still working, but with only a few customers the two moved at a leisurely pace, chatting away as they worked.

With the golden setting sun shining through the windows of the front room and into the kitchen, you couldn’t help but smile at the serenity of it all.

The sound of the bell on the front door ringing caught your attention, but you didn’t look up. Instead you focused on the task at hand, mixing the ingredients together in your large bowl. A moment later you heard Susie speak. But she didn’t use her usual friendly customer voice, instead she spoke with a cold and short tone.

“What do you want?”

Your head shot up out of shock. Dusting your hands off, you started around the corner, ready to scold Susie for being so rude. But as soon as you stepped out of the kitchen you came to a stop, your heart turning to ice as walls quickly built themselves inside you.

Dean looked away from Susie, his eyes turning to you. “I can explain.”

Taking a deep breath, you plastered on the biggest and fakest smile you could muster as you moved over to the dessert display. “Two coffees, a whole pie and a slice of the special. Right?”

“Please, just-”

“Susie, can you go make the coffees for me, please?” you asked, having cut Dean off.

She just nodded and walked off, shooting a glare in his direction on the way.

Dean opened his mouth to talk again, but you beat him to the punch. “Today we have rhubarb and raspberry, or apricot. Personally, I’d go with the apricot. It’s got a tang to it.” You smiled, reaching in to grab the pie without waiting for him to respond.

He sighed. “Y/N, please.”

Turning away, you moved to place the pie in a large box, and a slice of the special in a small one. Grabbing both boxes, you turned again, placing them on the counter by the till before running the numbers through.

Dean slid his money on the counter as you read the amount out. When you reached for the cash he grabbed your wrist, stopping you from pulling back.

Your smile slipped as your eyes shot up to glare into his. “Let go.”

“Just, please.” He took a breath, desperate eyes holding yours. “Let me explain.”

Wrenching your hand from his, you grabbed the pies and pushed them towards him. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“You heard her,” Tom spoke up from where he now stood behind you, arms folded over his chest. “I think you should get going.”

Susie- who was beside Tom- reached over to place the coffees on the counter. “Have a lovely day,” she said, voice cold.

Pulling back from the counter, you turned on your heels and started for the kitchen. But Dean wasn’t letting it go. He wasn’t letting you go. Instead of leaving like he probably should have, he followed you, staying on the other side of the counter.

“Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t want to stand you up. I wanted to call, but it’s not like we exchanged details or anything. And I would have come by earlier, but I’ve been busy. And I know that doesn’t make it okay, but you don’t understand.”

Coming to a stop in the door way of the kitchen, your back still too him, you took yet another deep breath before turning. “I don’t understand? You’re right, I don’t. I don’t understand how someone can spend months flirting with another human being, only to fall off the face off the Earth for _five weeks_. I don’t understand how someone could leave another person waiting for _two hours_. I don’t understand how that same person could think the excuse that they were ‘busy’ is good enough. And I certainly don’t understand why they’d think anything would warrant forgiveness.”

His mouth snapped shut as he watched the fire in your eyes grow.

Neither of you said another word as you both stood there, looking at each other. He knew no matter what he’d say you wouldn’t listen. You wouldn’t care. You were too hurt. Any chance of a friendship, or anything else, was long gone now. As far as you were concerned, he was just a faceless customer.

Giving a short nod, he walked over to the counter and grabbed this drinks and food before walking out the door, leaving without a word.

* * *

It was dark. You stepped out of the store and closed the door behind you, locking it up for the night. After having such a lovely afternoon you’d been left with chaos as soon as Dean left. Word had quickly spread around town, and within twenty minutes the whole town knew about the scene that had played out in your store.

Everyone had been concerned about you. People had come by just to make sure you were okay. Some brought flowers. Others offered to sit and talk. Hugs and smiles were given. There’d been so many people it was all a blur now.

Sighing, you turned on your heels, heading for the front door to the foyer of your apartment… only to come to a complete stop as you spotted a car parked across the street.

The car was beautiful. Black. Sleek. A classic. You’d seen it around town and had once asked Harvey about it, because it was so beautiful. He hadn’t known who owned it, but he could at least tell you what kind of car it was. A 1967 Chevy Impala.

Appreciating it from a distance, you’d never spotted a driver. You’d never seen a single person in the vehicle. But you could see them now.

“Seriously.” You shook you head, glaring at Dean as he leaned against the side of the car’s hood. “Can’t you take a hint?”

Pushing off the car, he crossed the road, not having to wait for any traffic because it was late enough that most of the town was already asleep. “I’m not the kind that gives up easily.”

“Clearly you are.” You shrugged, folding your hands across your chest. “With the way you stood me up you made it quite clearly how easily you give up.”

“It’s not like I had much of a choice,” he argued, coming to a stop a step or so away from you.

You had to crane you neck slightly to look up at him, but that didn’t make you feel smaller. In fact, it just made you feel angrier. “Right. Because you were busy,” you scoffed. “I’ve heard some pretty lame excuses in my day, but that has got to be the worst.”

“It’s true,” he insisted with a short and simple shrug.

“What could keep you so busy for five weeks that you couldn’t even come by to explain yourself?” you countered.

“Work,” was his simple answer.

You raised an unconvinced eyebrow. “Work?”

“Yes. Work.” He nodded. “My brother and I work together. It’s kinda hard to explain what we do, but we’re kinda like… bounty hunters. The job takes us all over the country. Sometimes we can be gone for days. Sometimes weeks. Sometimes months.”

At first you didn’t believe him. Bounty hunters? Come on. But the longer you looked him up and down, you couldn’t help but wonder.

He did look like a tough guy. You were sure he could handle himself in a fight. His car certainly made you think he might live an exciting life. It would explain why you didn’t see him as frequently as your other customers. Plus, you’d seen him wearing a few suits, which he might need if he had to be a witness at court or something…

“Bounty hunters?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but yes.” He nodded again. “Bounty hunters.”

Giving him one more scrutinising look over, you contemplated the idea for a moment longer before eventually nodding yourself. “Fine. I’ll buy it.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, he relaxed a little. “So, you forgive me?”

“Not by a long shot.” You laughed shortly. “But I don’t hate you anymore.”

Slowly, the grin you hadn’t seen in so long made its way onto his lips. “I can work with that.”

**Bamby**


	6. Summer- August

**_Warnings_ : Fluff :):)**

**Bamby**

Walking into the café in the morning, having come down from your apartment where you’d opted to rest for a few hours after baking early this morning, you walked straight passed the tables and headed for the kitchen. You were so distracted by your own thoughts, you hadn’t even noticed a certain someone sitting at their usual table in the corner of the windows.

“Morning.”

Coming to a stop, on the other side of the counter, you turned to see Dean smiling in your direction, a cup of coffee and a slice of blueberry and cream cheese pie sitting in front of him.

Most days Dean would come by now. After not seeing him at all for five weeks now it seemed you couldn’t get rid of him. At least three times a week, for the past month, he managed to come by the store. Sometimes he would grab some coffees and his pies, or- like today- he would take a moment to sit in the corner and enjoy his food.

It hadn’t taken you long to figure out his motives.

Like Dean had told you that night outside the store… he wasn’t the kind of guy who gave up easily. He’d proved that by always being around. By being as friendly as ever. By trying to buy everyone’s trust back with charming smiles, easy going conversation, and some kind compliments. Before long almost everyone had forgiven him.

Almost everyone.

Only two people seemed to be impervious to Dean’s efforts. Tom, and yourself- though Tom was holding out longer than you were. Lately you found yourself slipping back into that witty banter you and Dean used to share. When you caught yourself forgiving him you quickly reminded yourself what had happened.

Tom on the other hand simply hated Dean full stop. He would complain about him day in and day out. Nothing Dean did was good enough, and if he were to make a mistake Tom wouldn’t let him live it down.

Susie was the complete opposite. You were pretty sure if Dean paid her the attention he paid you the girl would melt on the spot. You honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she admitted to having feelings for him. Every day she would fawn over his charming smile, and list of all his good qualities over and over again.

It was like having a devil and angel sitting on your shoulders with the way those two went on.

“Morning.” You returned.

“I was thinking… it’s a nice day out… you wanna join me for coffee at the park?” He offered.

You nodded to the coffee that sat in front of him. “You’ve already got a drink.”

“It’s finished.” He noted.

“I’m busy.” You retorted, using the excuse he’d given you to explain why he’d stood you up.

“Susie already told me she’s got everything sorted. She cleared your whole afternoon.” His smile turned into a grin.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“Day off.”

“Won’t your brother wonder where you are?”

“I’m a big boy. I can do what I want.” Getting to his feet and grabbing his things, he came over to the counter, grin still in place. “You got anything else to throw at me, or can we go now?”

Pausing a moment, you tried to think of another reason why you couldn’t- or shouldn’t- go, but you both knew he would shut all your other responses down.

Sighing, you shot him a glare, giving in. “Fine.”

He smiled again, placing his things on the counter as you walked around to join him on the other side. Before you could reach him, he started for the door, which he then held open for you.

“Ladies first.”

Rolling your eyes, while trying not to crack a smile of your own, you stepped out of the store and onto the street, knowing he was right behind you.

* * *

“So, you’re the oldest?” You asked Dean as the two of you walked around the park.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Sammy’s younger.”

“And you live together?”

“Yep.”

“Just the two of you?”

He cracked a grin. “If you’re asking if there’s any women-”

You cut him off, not wanting the conversation to turn down that road. “I was actually thinking more like… other family members.”

“Oh.” His turned sombre, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “No. No, just the two of us.”

Seeing the look on his face and how he looked off in the distance, but wasn’t actually looking at anything, you could tell you’d crossed a line. The pain and loss was clear on his face… and you felt like utter crap for putting it there.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean… I mean… I didn’t know.”

“It’s fine.” He insisted. “Well, no, it’s not. But you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

Silence fell between the two of you, which did nothing for your guilt or his pain. You squirmed under the pressure of the emptiness, hating yourself for making things this tense.

The two of you had been walking around for a couple of hours now. At first neither of you had said much. You’d just said a few trivial things, and mentioned work here and there. But slowly you’d built up the courage to ask more, which is how you’d ended up discussing his family.

Family was a little bit of a sore subject for you as well. When you’d decided to follow your dreams and open your store, you’d left everything and everyone behind. A lot of you friends and family hadn’t liked your plans, and over the years you’d lost contact with them. The rest were either too far away or too busy to actually visit.

All you had were Tom and Susie. Of course, you had your customers as well, but it wasn’t the same as an actual family.

“What about you?” Dean suddenly broke the silence.

“Oh, uh… we’re not that close.” You shrugged.

“Really?” he sounded surprised. “I never really understood that. Family… it means a lot to me. I don’t think I could survive without the people in my life. Especially Sam. Everything I do, I do for the people I care about.”

Slowly, a smile crept onto your lips. “That’s really sweet.”

A smile of his own formed. “It’s the truth.”

Turning away from him, still smiling, you looked over to the pond as you passed it. “I may not be close to my biological family, but I would do anything for Susie or Tom. They’re family to me.”

“Just because someone has the same blood as you, doesn’t mean they’re family. That’s gotta be earned.” He noted.

Looking up at him, you found yourself nodding in agreement. “Exactly.”

The two of you had stopped walking then. You stood by the pond, looking at each other, silence forming once more. Only, this time the silence was awkward or tense. It was comfortable, almost familiar.

It was at that moment, right there, that you forgave him.

“Look, I uh… I should probably get back to work.” You gestured over your shoulder to the store. “But if you’re not busy later… I wouldn’t mind if you came around this evening. I’ll be the only one on shift, and we never get a lot of customers once it starts getting dark.”

Green eyes shining as he continued to smile down at you, he nodded. “I’ll see you later, then, baker girl.”

Backing up, moving towards the café, your smile turned into a grin. “And try not to stand me up this time, pie boy.”

* * *

The sun had set, and the store was silent.

You were in the kitchen, prepping some pie dough to freeze for a later date. The radio was on in the back ground, though you weren’t really paying much attention to what was playing. Content with working away on your own.

Still, there was an excitement bubbly below everything else. You were pretty Dean was actually going to show up this time, and you were looking forward to hanging out. So far he’d proven to be good company, and you had a feeling he wouldn’t mind making some pies himself.

As you worked away, you heard the sound of the front bell ringing.

Looking up, you peeked through the kitchen window, finding Dean walking up to the counter, a small smile on his face.

“Hey.” You smiled back. “Come on ‘round.”

Without a word, he headed around the counter and through the doorway into the kitchen. He took a moment to take the space in, before setting his eyes on you and what you were doing.

“Pie dough.” You explained before he could ask.

His eyes lit up. “Does this mean we’ll be making pies?”

“Kind of. I’m making the dough and freezing it. That way if I ever feel lazy over the next couple of months I won’t have to make a batch then.” You gestured to the ingredients on the bench behind him. “ _Then_ we’re making pies.”

* * *

You couldn’t stop laughing. Hours had passed, yet you and Dean were still in the kitchen, still working away at the pies. Only there was a slight problem… Dean was eating more than he was actually making.

“Stop!” Smile plastered on your face, you reached over to snatch the candied pecans from his grasp. “If you keep eating them we won’t actually have any for tomorrow.”

“They’re just so good.” He grinned, trying to take the bowl back.

Quickly, you turned, your back now to him as you held the bowl as far away as possible. But that did nothing to deter him. All he did was move as close to you as possible, his long arms stretching out on either side in an attempt to get the bowl.

There was a moment where the two of you just laughed, still struggling against each other. But it all slowed when he rested a hand on your hip absentmindedly.

Still smiling lightly, you lowered your eyes to his hand, feeling his fingers flex ever so slightly as he moved even closer. In the corner of your eye you could see him, right behind your shoulder, his green eyes growing darker as they watched your lips.

Carefully, heart pounding hard in your chest as you felt nervous butterflies flutter in your stomach, you lifted you head and turned to him a little more. Without a word, and only the slightest hint of hesitation, Dean then leaned forward, his lips pressing against yours in a soft and warm kiss.

The bowl of candied pecans slipped from you grasp as you melted against him, knowing there was no going back after this, and realising you were perfectly okay with that.

**Bamby**


	7. Fall- September

**_Warnings_ : Fluff :):)**

**Bamby**

You were the happiest you’d been in practically forever. Everything was absolutely perfect. The store was thriving, you had a gorgeous boyfriend and one of your favourite seasons had finally rolled around… Fall.

Changing leaves. Comfy sweaters. Pumpkin spice everything. Flannel clothes. Cinnamon scents. Camp fires. Warm blankets. Halloween. Apple picking. Thanksgiving. It may be cliche… but you loved it all.

“Hey, boss! You got a visitor,” Susie sang from the front.

Looking through the window between the front room and the kitchen, you spotted said visitor.

Smile plastered on your face, you rushed out of the kitchen, straight out the front door and across the road… all the way to the cute border collie dog waiting patiently for you by a bench.

“Charlie!” You beamed. “Hey, boy.” Kneeling down, you laughed as the dog jumped up to lick your face. “Oh, I missed you too,” you mused, scratching his head.

Pete- Charlie’s owner- smiled at you as he sat on the bench. “Thought you might like the visit.”

“Are you kidding me?” Still patting the dog, you managed to pull him away slightly so you could actually make eye contact with his owner. “I’ve missed you guys so much. How was the trip?”

For the last few months Pete and his new wife, Faith, had been travelling the country. Being the adventurous family they were, they of course took Charlie with them. That meant you’d missed spending any time with your favourite fluff-ball, hence the warm greeting.

“Great.” Pete smiled back at you. “We actually have great news… Faith’s pregnant.”

“Really!? Oh my, God. Congratulations.” Your smile grew even more. “Oh, I can’t wait. A cute baby and Charlie? You know you’re going to have to visit, like, every day.”

He chuckled lightly. “Of course. Pretty sure Charlie’s gonna want a break from the crying baby anyway.”

“Nonsense.” You turned your attention back to the dog. “He’ll love his new hairless friend. Won’t you buddy?” You smiled.

As you gave all your attention to the dog, scratching him in all the good spots, laughing as he rolled over for belly rubs, you hadn’t realised someone was waiting for you at the cafe.

“Uh…” Pete cleared his throat. “I think you’ve got an admirer.”

“Huh?” Confused, you turned to take a look, only to smile once more. “Oh… that’s just my boyfriend.”

Leaning against his beautiful car, Dean watched you with a small smile of his own, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket which was thrown over a flannel shirt. He  _always_  wore flannel- unless he was in a suit, of course.

Saying a quick good bye to Charlie and Pete, you got up and quickly headed over, checking for car as you crossed the road. Dean’s eyes stayed on you the whole time.

“Hey.” You beamed.

“Hey.” He pushed off the car as you reached him, his arm coming out to slide around your waist and pull you closer.

A content hum escaped your lips and your eyes closed as Dean leaned down to kiss you.

Your relationship had been a little confusing at first. With his job taking him all over the place, you knew there were going to be some complications, but that didn’t stop you from taking a leap and letting yourself get attached.

Then there was the issue of Tom, though he wasn’t the only one who had been unsure of your relationship. A few other locals expressed their concern as well. They may like Dean, but they didn’t want to see you get hurt. Still… you ignored it all and followed your gut.

Other than that, things had been pretty amazing.

Dean had insisted on redoing the date you never managed to have. While at the bar you pretended not to know how to play pool, letting him get close so he could teach you. Then you’d played a light-hearted game, which you let him win so as not to blow your cover- you would tell him the truth later… during another game… when the stakes are higher and his guards are down.

There’d also been a few nights where you would leave the store to either Tom or Susie, and Dean would then drive the two of you to the middle of nowhere so you could sit and eat some food alone. You never expected him to be romantic, but when he started star gazing you felt your already mushy heart melt a little more.

You spent a few lunches together at the park, some mornings at the store, or a couple of nights in the kitchen. It was all playing out like some kind of romantic chick-flick… and you were loving every moment of it.

Pulling back from the kiss, Dean slid his hand from your waist and into your own grasp before the two of you headed inside.

“So… it’s a new season,” he noted, having not been around for the last few days due to work. “What’s on the menu?”

“Today we have chocolate-caramel cream, pear crumb, or the season’s special… pumpkin and chocolate swirl pie,” you answered as you both moved to the front counter to take a look at the desserts.

“Why am I not surprised the special has pumpkin in it?” he chuckled lightly.

“Well, it is Fall,” you noted, letting you hand slip out of his so you could move to the other side of the counter.

Leaning a little closer to the dessert display, Dean contemplated his choices before making his mind up. “I’ll take the chocolate-caramel cream and a slice of the special.”

“Two black coffees?” Susie asked, already heading for the kitchen.

“Only one today,” Dean called after her.

You’d been reaching for a slice of pumpkin pie when you paused, giving him a surprised look. “No Sam?”

“No, he’s gone away for a few days.” He shrugged.

“Everything okay?” You were genuinely concerned.

In the months you’d known Dean you’d come to learn he and his brother were pretty close. Close enough that this was the first time you’d heard of the two of them being apart…

“Yeah,” he insisted. “There’s some fancy speaker person thing going on a few states over. He wanted to go check it out.”

“Ah…” You nodded, understanding now. “And you thought that sounded like the worst idea ever, so you left him to his own devices.”

His grin slipped into place. “Exactly.”

Shaking you head lightly, you got back to packing the pies up, your back to him as you placed the food in some boxes. Once you were done you turned to place the boxes on the counter, next to the register.

“So… you’ve got the place to yourself,” you hinted, offering him a small grin of your own.

“Yes…” He nodded, not catching up yet.

“Does that mean I’ll finally be able to see where you live?” you hinted a little more.

It clicked then, you could see it in the way his eyes went wide with surprise before they darkened as he thought of the million things he’d love to do with you… but the look was gone almost as fast as it arrived, being replaced with guilt and disappointment.

“You know I would love nothing more than to take you home, but I wouldn’t feel right. Not when you haven’t met Sam, you know?”

Part of you thought his reason was ridiculous. But then you remembered how important Sam was to him, and decided it wasn’t such a silly reason after all.

“I get it,” you reassured him.

“Here’s the coffee.” Susie came back around to the counter, placing his drink down next to the pies.

“Thanks.” Dean offered her a kind smile before turning his attention back to you. “See you later, baker girl?”

“You better, pie boy.” You smiled, leaning over the counter to press a quick kiss to his lips.

Grin on his face, Dean turned and left the store, turning back to look at you as he reached the door, walked passed the window, and slipped into his car. You didn’t move a muscle, watching him the whole time.

“Oh, my God! It’s here!” Susie squealed as grabbed a book off the counter.

Pulled out of your Dean-trance, you turned to give her a confused look. “Huh?”

“The book!” She lifted the book up and in your face. “The one I was telling you about.”

“The witch’s diary thing?” you asked, vaguely remembering something about spells and whatnot.

“Yes!” Susie squealed again. “Oh, I can’t wait to get home so I can start reading it.” Smiling from ear to ear, she took the book and headed out into the kitchen, her eyes looking down at the old and worn cover the whole way.

**Bamby**


	8. Fall- October

**_Warnings_ : Smut ;);)**

**Bamby**

Halloween. The only time of year when your cute and quaint store became a fortress of darkness. Fake spider webs, dimmed lights, jock-o-lanterns, skeletons, crows and any corny decoration you could find filled the café.

It was also the only time of year Tom put some thought into what he worse, and Susie was seen in something dark.

This year Tom had decided to dress up as an insane surgeon. His hair was spiked above his head, dark makes up around his eyes which he’d put white contacts in. He wore an all-white doctors outfit which had been splattered with fake blood, and a hospital face mask over his nose and mouth.

Susie had been planning on dressing up as a unicorn, but now that she was obsessing over her new book she’d decided on a witch-unicorn. That meant she was dressed in a black corset with a dark grey long sleeve shirt underneath, a black tutu that fell to her knees, black fishnet stockings, and black pumps. Her makeup was also dark, having only used blacks and greys. Then, to finish the look, she had a headband in her wild red bob, which had a unicorn horn and some small horse ears attached to it.

You weren’t letting them have all the fun though. This year you’d decided to go with a classic… a demon.

Dressed in a tight black dress that fell mid-thigh, and black knee-high boot, with some black feathered wings on your back. You’d also let Tom get creative, which is how you managed to be covered in ancient symbols he’d painted on with some black body paint. Susie had wanted to do your makeup, which resulted in smoky eyes, wine-red lips, and black nails.

The store was abuzz with witches, warlocks, doctors, nurses, fairies, pirates, princess, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, monsters, vampires, werewolves, angels and so much more. Every costume imaginable had been through at least once today.

Now that it was dark, the streets were filled with kids trick-or-treating, and supervising parents.

You had Susie and Tom outside, inviting children in. Tom was being creepy, freaking some kids out, but Susie was right there to sooth them with her smiles and giggles.

Inside, you were behind the counter with dozens of Halloween treats you’d spent days making. Creepy cookies and cake, candied apples, festive pies and all the chocolate you could muster. It was one of your favourite times of the year, because of all the sweets you got to make.

The bell above the door rang, followed by the sound of witches cackling, wolves howling and thunder crackling. Looking up, you were expecting to find yet another trick-or-treater, but instead found yourself looking at Dean Winchester.

You pouted lightly. “No costume?”

Coming to a stop in the middle of the store, he looked down at his clothes which were no different to what he usually wore. “Yeah… Halloween isn’t really my thing.”

“What?” you gasped. “Halloween isn’t your thing? But it’s the best.”

He shrugged, moving to the counter again. “Sorry.”

Shaking you head, you sighed. “I don’t think this is going to work. Not if you don’t like Halloween.”

“Ha, ha, ha.” He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Very funny.” Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to your pout before pulling back again. “So, what are you supposed to be?”

Smiling in an instant, you took a step back so he could get a better look at your outfit. “I’m a demon.”

There was a moments pause as the words registered before he recovered, offering a charming grin. “Damn, I was hoping you’d be a sexy nurse, or maybe a sexy police woman?”

Walking around the counter so you could join him on the other side, you shrugged. “Isn’t this sexy enough?” you asked now that he could take in the whole outfit.

His eyes roamed your body, taking in your curves and the unusual amount of bare skin on display. “Definitely sexy.” He nodded, voice hoarse and eyes dark.

Grinning, you stepped up to him, pressing a hand to his chest as your body leaned in without really thinking about it. “Why don’t I call Susie in here and let her hand out the treats, while I take you upstairs?”

“Upstairs?” he asked, only partially paying attention. Your body pressing against his seemed to be doing a great job at distracting him.

“Yes. Upstairs. To my apartment.” Your grin widened as you hoped your eyes portrayed what you meant.

In an instant, he pulled back, grabbed your hand and practically dragged you out of the store. You barely had a chance to tell Susie you were off for the night, before Dean had pulled you around the corner and towards the door to your apartment.

* * *

Lips pressed to Dean’s, hands clinging to him, you kicked back to shut your door as the two of you backed up into your living room. It was a little difficult, but you managed to get led him over to the couch without knocking into anything.

Pulling away from him, you pushed at his chest, making him land on the couch with a small thump. He sat there, looking you all over with dark and hungry eyes. All the while, you stood there, taking him in with thirsty and needy eyes of your own.

For months now, you’d been playing on this. Teasing each other. Hinting at taking things further. But not once had you actually stepped over that line yet.

With both of you having demanding jobs, and a few trust issues neither of you wanted to admit to, you’d held off on doing anything more than making out a little here and there. But tonight, the moment you’d dressed up in your costume, you’d hoped he would come over. You felt sexy, empowered and brave. You felt ready.

Reaching for your shoulders, you slipped the straps of your black wings down your arms before tossing them over your shoulder- not caring where they landed. Dean watched as you lifted a leg to rest it on the couch beside him, your fingers slowly unzipping the boot. The other boot was next, your actions mirroring what you’d just done.

Your dress was next, but you the zip was on the back in a slightly difficult spot, and you knew there was no way you could make taking it off look sexy. But that just meant you were going to give Dean the opportunity to remove it for you.

Turning around, without a word, you looked over your shoulder with hooded eyes. He understood in an instant, getting to his feet so he could reach the zip.

He was slow removing the dress, but that just made the fire inside you burn brighter and hotter.

Once the dress was unzipped, his fingers slid under the straps which he then dragged down your arms, his skin brushing against yours. By the time the dress hit the ground you found yourself leaning against him, wanting all the contact you could get.

“Bedroom?” Dean’s deep voice broke through the silence that had built between you.

Without say a word yourself, you grabbed his hand ant started for the stairs that led to the loft. On the way his hand slipped out of yours, but as you looked over your shoulder you realised he’d done it so he could start to undress himself.

Biting your lip, you hurried up the stairs, wanting to get to the bed as soon as possible, hoping he wouldn’t be too far behind.

He wasn’t. Now only wearing his jeans, Dean climbed the stairs and followed you as you backed up towards the bed, your eyes taking in his now bare chest as his took in all your nude skin which was only covered by your black strapless bra and matching lace panties.

He was impeccably good-looking. Muscular and toned, with a tattoo on the left side of his chest which surprised you. It looked like a pentagram inside a sun, and was no larger than your palm.

The back of your legs hit the foot of you bed. A small gasp left your lips as you fell onto the mattress, watching as Dean continued to stalk towards you, his eyes dark. As soon as he came to a stop, barely any space between you, you reached for his jeans. They were gone in a matter of seconds.

Leaning forward, he moved in closer, making you fall back until you were lying on the bed. His lips found yours, pressing against them in a deep kiss. Your hands snaked into his hair, pulling and tugging on the strands lightly. He groaned against your mouth, his leg coming up to rest on the bed and between your legs.

With some clothes still in the way, you both gradually began to remove them from each other, lips pressing kisses and teeth nibbling on any skin you could reach as you both moved. By the time you were both completely naked and on the bed your body was vibrating with anticipation and heat.

Pulling away slightly, Dean’s hand grasped your thigh and lift your leg to wrap it around his hip as his body leaned in more, his member brushing against your core. Eyes fluttering closed, you moaned at the touch, your body singing in praise, wanting to be connected to him in the most intimate way possible.

In one smooth motion, Dean pushed himself into you.

Your eyes opened, locking onto his green ones. Pausing, neither of you moved as you adjusted to each other. Your bodies craved movement and friction, but you both needed a second to collect yourselves and your control. You didn’t want to rush this. You wanted to savour every moment.

When Dean did move, he was slow. Dragging himself out until just his tip rested inside you. You shuddered against him, your hands grasping onto his arms, feeling the muscles tense under your hold.

Then he pushed back in, a little faster and harder.

With a pace set, your bodies worked together. Pushing, pulling. Thrusting moving. Hands grasping and sliding. Lips meeting. Moans, groans, grunts and gasps filled the room was the pace began to pick up, the heat between you taking over.

Your whole being was focused on Dean.

On the way he moved above you. On the way his muscles moved under his skin as your hands slid all over him. On the way his breath came out in pants. On the way his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. On the way he tasted as your lips pressed against his, before moving to nip at his neck and shoulder. On the way he smelt like sex, and peppermint, and of something you would forever identify as his own scent. On the way his green eyes roamed your body, watching where you were both connected.

A coil inside you began to build. The pleasure and pressure inside you rolling into a tight ball of energy.

It seemed he could tell you were getting closer to the edge. His pace picked up a little more, his hand grasping your thigh to shift your leg a little closer to his shoulder in order to push inside you at a new angle. A better angle.

His name fell from your lips, yours falling from his as your bodies continued to rock.

When you were right there, your orgasm _just_ out of reach, Dean’s hand moved to rest where you were both connected, his fingers finding the sensitive nub there. Rubbing and flicking it perfectly, he managed to push you over.

A sound cross between a groan and a scream released itself from your lips as the coil inside you snapped. Every cell inside you vibrated and sang as pure pleasure course through your veins like ecstasy. You back arched into Dean, your legs wrapping around his hips to pull him into you more. Your eyes rolled back, your nails digging into his shoulders.

Dean was close behind, catching himself just in time. He pulled out, emptying himself on your stomach with a grunt and a groan. Out of breath, his head fell onto your chest as his body twitched, the last of his orgasm coming through.

There was a moment or two where you both stayed where you were, coming down from your highs. Then, once his mind was clear again, Dean let himself drop on the bed beside you, his arm wrapping around your waist to pull you closer.

You smiled, snuggling into his side, looking up at him with sleepy and sedated eyes. He looked down at you, his eyes also hooded, traces of his heat and climax still lingering in his gaze.

“You’re perfect,” he told you as if it was the truest thing on Earth.

Heart fluttering, your smile grew as you reached up to press a slow and lazy kiss to his lips. When you pulled back, your eyes connected with his once more. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Chuckling, he shook his head, amused. “Thanks.”

“Your welcome.” You shrugged before shifting so you could rest your head on his chest, knowing the two of you were bound to fall asleep any moment now. “Good night, pie boy.”

“Sweet dreams, baker girl.”

**Bamby**


	9. Fall- November

**_Warnings_ : Angst and fluff…**

**Bamby**

Something was wrong. Something had changed. You’d picked up on it a few days after Halloween. Things had become tense. Moods had lowered. Smiles faded. Something was definitely off.

At first you tried to ignore it. You convinced yourself that you were just imagining things. Surely there was nothing actually going on…

So, you went about as you normally did. You ignored the problem even though things never got better. It wasn’t until your work was being affected that you actually realised you weren’t imagining things. When your days dragged by, and you started praying for your shifts to end so you could get away from the problem… that’s when you realised you had to do something.

You tried, of course. You smiled a little more. Offered a few extra compliments. Attempted to make conversation. Still… nothing seemed to work.

Even Dean and Tom had taken notice. Some customers had pulled you aside to express their concerns as well. There was something seriously wrong with Susie.

The first sign something was wrong was the day she’d constantly been yawning while working. Then it was how her outfits gradually got less and less colourful. When she came without a single smile, her hair almost as messy as Tom’s, and bags under her eyes, you really knew something was wrong.

But it wasn’t just her appearance and mannerisms that had changed. Her whole personality had done a flip. Instead of smiling at every customer, she’d drag her feet and give the bare minimum the job required. She didn’t join in on conversations, or say anything at all really. It was almost like she was sleep walking.

If trying to cheer her up wasn’t going to work, then you were just going to have to be straight forward about it.

“Hey.” You walked over to where she was behind the counter, folding some napkins. “Everything okay?”

“Fine,” she sighed.

Raising an eyebrow, you gave her a pointed look. “Wanna try that again?”

Groaning, she turned away from the bench so she could turn to face you. “I don’t know what’s wrong, I really don’t.” There was a sad pleading look in her eyes, begging for help. “I’m not sleeping, and when I do I always wake up feeling worse. Plus I’ve been having issues with my apartment which is just making me stress.”

“What kind of problems?” you asked, wondering if maybe you could help her out.

“It started with some flickering lights. Probably should have done something then, because within a couple of days all the power started acting funny. And then the heating. It’s freezing in there. And the water is acting weird, and once I swear it came out _black_. And there’s gotta be rats in the walls or something, because I hear noises all the time.”

“You know there’s been some maintenance done on the power and water around town, right?” you reminded her. “I wouldn’t be surprised if some rats had decided to hide in your walls… it is cold out.” You shrugged. “The heating could be due to bad power, too. And you’re probably not sleeping properly because everything else is stressing you out.”

She sighed, nodding. “I know. Doesn’t make it suck any less.”

Letting a small smile creep onto your lips, you shrugged. “Why don’t you stay with me?”

Her eyes lit up. “Seriously?”

“Sure, why not? I wouldn’t mind the company. And if you end up staying for a while, it’ll make for a great Christmas,” Yyou laughed lightly.

“Christmas is a month away… I don’t think I’ll need to crash at your place for that long.”

“Well, I won’t kick you out until you’re ready to go, so take your time.” You smiled again.

The first sign of the real Susie appeared as she beamed at you for a brief moment. “You mind if I go home and grab some stuff then? The faster I get out of there, the better.”

“No problem.” You nodded.

Barely a second passed before Susie pulled you in for a quick and tight hug. Then she pulled away and brushed passed you, hurrying out the store and towards her apartment. You stood there, watching her, chuckling lightly to yourself, happy to see some of your friend’s character back.

As you continued to watch her crossing the park, you caught sight of someone else headed for the store, their own eyes noticing Susie.

Smile growing, you felt your heart flutter as Dean stepped inside. “She’s in a better mood.” He gestured over his shoulder to where Susie was disappearing into the distance. “You work some kind of magic, or something?”

“Or something.” You shrugged as he came to stop across from you, on the other side of the counter. Leaning over, you pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back. “Two coffees and some pie?”

He grinned lightly. “I should probably change my order up, shouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know… I like predictability,” you noted, moving to stand behind the dessert display. “Today we have cranberry, brown-sugar buttermilk and the special. So, what’ll it be?”

Leaning closer to the glass display, Dean looked over the offered desserts before making his mind up. “I’ll grab the cranberry, and the special… the whole thing.”

“Two whole pies?” Your eyes went wide as you got to work, grabbing the pies. “Weren’t we just talking about predictability? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

You expected him to chuckle at your comment, or come up with a witty response, but instead you watched as his face fell a little. “Actually, I just didn’t want to go without your pie while I’m gone.”

Heart sinking, your hands paused their work as you looked up at him, trying not to appear as heartbroken as you felt. “You got a job?”

“Yeah…” He nodded, eyes refusing to meet yours out of guilt. “Sammy and me caught a case a few states over. It looks like it might be a big one, and we’ve got some friends that way… so we’ll probably be gone for a few weeks.”

 _Weeks?!_ “Oh.” You felt your throat tightening. “I bet it’ll be nice catching up with some friends.” Everything inside you felt like it was being enveloped by a darkness you weren’t familiar with. “Plus, travelling?” You nodded, putting on the best smile you could manage. “It’ll be beautiful with all the snow coming.”

His eyes came up to meet your face, and in an instant, he saw through your facade. “Oh, no, don’t be like that.” Sighing, he pulled his hands out of his jacket’s pockets and walked around the other side of the counter.

You let him grab your hand and pull you into the kitchen, away from the wandering eyes of customers. A single nod to Tom, and you were both alone.

Pulling you closer, Dean pressed your head to his chest as his arms wrapped around you tightly. You hadn’t even realised a few tears had managed to escape your eyes and were now rolling down your cheeks.

Why you were crying, you weren’t sure. You didn’t understand why you were so worried. You didn’t understand why you were hurting so much. You just were, and you had no idea how to stop any of it.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Dean tried to sooth you as his hand stroked your hair.

“How do you know that?” Your voice shook as you looked up at him, cheek still pressed to his chest, arms wrapping around him in an attempt to keep your hands from shaking. “It’s not like you’re an accountant, Dean. Your job is dangerous.”

You didn’t know specifics when it came to being a bounty hunter, but you knew one thing for sure… it was a scary job. The idea of your boyfriend going off to hunt down some criminal, someone who might hurt him… it shook you to your core. It made you picture what it would be like, receiving the news that he wouldn’t be coming back because something dreadful had happened, ripping him away from you forever.

“If something were to happen to you…” Shaking your head, you buried your face in his layers of clothes, letting the tears flow now, unable to finish the sentence.

He tensed ever so slightly at your unfinished words, his hand pausing in its movements where it had been stroking your hair.

The two of you had talked about his job only a handful of times. At one point you’d asked him if it had ever stopped him from pursuing a relationship before. His answer was yes. There was no hesitation, no thought to it. Just the God’s honest truth.

Maybe he was worried about getting someone hurt? Maybe he was concerned they might get caught in the middle of a dangerous job? Maybe he thought they could be used against him? Maybe he was scared of leaving them behind?

You thought of a million reasons why he hadn’t dated much in the past, and it hurt you even more to think he’d let you in despite his situation.

“Hey.” His hand came over to cup your cheek, tilting your head so your eyes met his. “I’m coming back for you. No matter what… I’m coming back.”

* * *

The day had been long. It had dragged by after your encounter with Dean.

Due to your emotional state still being a little rocky, he’d offered to stay for a while. You both sat at a table in the café and shared a slice of the brown-sugar buttermilk pie. Sipping on a warm beverage each, neither of you said much… neither of you really knew what to say.

Eventually the pie was finished, your cups emptied, and it was time for Dean to go.

You’d walked him out to his car, your hand in his the entire way. He’d leaned down and pressed a deep and promising kiss to your lips before pulling back to look into your eyes as his hand held the side of your face, fingers brushing your hair lightly. He reassured you that he would be back, and that everything would be okay.

Before getting in the car, he’d pulled a slip of paper out of his jacket. There were a bunch of phone numbers and some coordinates. He explained that the numbers were his and Sam’s, and that if you couldn’t get a hold of either of them that you shouldn’t worry. If it was urgent and you couldn’t reach them still, you were to go to the place where the coordinates led. Wait for him there.

Then, with a gentle kiss to your forehead, he stepped away and got in his car, driving off. You’d stayed there, watching him, the piece of paper clutched to your chest.

Now you stood in your kitchen, looking down at the slip of paper as it sat on your bench. You were kicking yourself.

Only after he’d left did you think of asking to join him. Deep down you knew he would never agree to it, but you still felt like you should have asked. You still felt like you should have offered a better goodbye than the tears and silence you’d given him.

If anything actually happened, you were never going to forgive yourself.

“Hey!” Susie walked out of the bathroom, having just finished her shower. “You have no idea how amazing your water pressure is. The fact I didn’t have to worry about the water turning black was the cherry on top.”

You gave a light smile, grabbing the slip of paper as you walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. “Okay, so I’ve set up the couch for you.” You gestured to the now folded out couch which doubled as a bed. “If you need any more pillows or blankets they’re in the box under the stairs. If you get hungry or thirsty, help yourself to anything. And if you can’t sleep and want to read or watch a movie or something, feel free. I sleep like a log.”

“Thank you so much!” She threw her arms around you in a tight hug. “I will owe you _forever_ after this.”

“Nonsense. You’re family. You owe me nothing,” you assured her. “Now, I’m gonna head off to bed.”

“Okay, no problem. I’m just going to stay up and read for a bit.” Taking a seat on the foldout bed, she grabbed a book out of her bag which sat on the floor close by.

“Isn’t that the book from your book club? How long have you had it now?”

Shifting on the spot to get comfortable, she shrugged, looking at the old and worn leather cover. “Oh, it didn’t go down really well with the girls, so I bought it off the one that got it off the internet. It’s all mine now.” She smiled.

“Fair enough.” You nodded, turning to head towards the stairs.

On the way you flicked off all the lights, leaving the lamp on in the living room. You pulled your blankets back and slipped into bed, placing the piece of paper from Dean into the top drawer of your night stand before making yourself comfortable so you could sleep. If you hadn’t been so tired from the emotional roller-coaster after the day you’d had, you might have noticed the dark figure standing in the corner of your room…

**Bamby**


	10. Winter- December

##  **_Winter: December_ **

**_Summary:_ ** **Life was simple. You worked at the local cafe, starting your days baking some pies before setting off to serve customers. Everything was routine, all year round. Nothing changed. As a creature of habit you were quite content living your life the way it was. But when a flannel wearing flirt walks into the cafe one morning you begin to wonder if maybe you’re missing something…**

**Over the next twelve months things start to change. Over four seasons your world is turned upside down… only question is, is it for better or for worse?**

**_[Masterlist](https://bamby0304.tumblr.com/post/165289354190/seasons-special-masterlist) _ **

**_Warnings_ : Some violence…**

**Bamby**

You felt like crap. The Christmas holidays were fast approaching, the whole town was busy preparing for the coming festivities… and you felt like complete and utter crap.

It seemed the electrical and water problems Susie had been experiencing had come to your apartment- which also affected the cafe. Even after Susie went back to her place and informed you it was back to normal, you were left to deal with a building that had more mood swings than a tantrum throwing toddler.

With everyone bustling around town and planning parties, your month was completely booked. Orders were practically coming out of your ears there were so many of them. For the next four to five weeks you would have no free time.

The stress of your building and all the orders was making it hard for you to get some decent sleep. You felt drained all the time, like it didn’t matter if you slept for a hundred years, it still wouldn’t be enough. It was getting to the point where you felt so horrible you’d actually started being sick.

Food was off the table. Just the thought of eating made your stomach churn. All you could manage was the few bites you forced down your throat whenever you felt like you were going to pass out.

Coffee was your best friend. You didn’t usually drink as much as you had been lately, and you definitely never had it as strong as you had been. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

Every year you got a little under the weather around Christmas, so it wasn’t entirely odd for you to feel the way you did. But you didn’t recall it ever being this bad.

To be honest, you were pretty sure the cafe wouldn’t have survived the last few weeks if it weren’t for Tom and Susie. They’d, of course, taken notice in your change, and had stepped up without a word.

In the kitchen of the cafe you were alternating between sipping on coffee and making desserts. You had pies in the oven, cookies cooling on the bench, a cake mix ready to go, and cupcakes that needed to be decorated. That was just what you had going at that moment, there was still a seemingly never-ending list of orders still to be done.

Focusing on your work- and drink- you didn’t even notice when the front bell rang. Though, mind you, you hadn’t noticed it ringing all day, so it wasn’t a surprise you didn’t realise you had a customer.

Your attention was pulled away from your steaming, extra strong, cup of coffee when Susie walked in, a kind smile on her face. “Someone’s here for you, boss.”

Frowning, confused, you placed your mug down on the counter and headed out to the front of the room. That’s where you stopped dead in your tracks.

It had been almost four weeks since you’d seen him. Dean Winchester. He looked just as he had before he’d left, yet more handsome than ever. He looked a little more rugged and scruffy, his facial hair passed the shadow he usually let it grow to- though the hair was far from being untamed, unkempt or even close to what you could call a beard. But other than that, he still looked like Dean. Your Dean.

Slowly, a smile crept on your face, and before you knew what you were doing, you were running around the counter and towards him. He caught you as you threw your arms around him, jumping in the air. Spinning you around, his arms around your waist, his face buried in your neck, he held you close.

A moment later, you pulled back so you could look into those beautiful green eyes you’d missed so much. They were smiling up at you, crinkling at the corners.

“God, I missed you.” You let out a breath you’d been holding since he’d driven off all those weeks ago.

Chuckling against you, he nodded lightly. “I know what you mean.”

* * *

You sat at a table across from Dean, inside the café and away from the snow outside. The two of you were silent as you watched each other. You were sipping on your coffee again, while he had a drink of his own and- of course- a pie on the side.

“Spiced custard.” He nodded, breaking the silence, gesturing to his pie with the fork in his hand. “I like it.”

“Good.” You smiled lightly, feeling more content than you had in some time.

“But I was kinda hoping for something, I don’t know… special.” He gave you a pointed look.

“We’ve been busy,” you explained. “It actually took me a few days to realise the season had change, and by then my schedule was so full I never got time to think of a special.”

“Can I suggest pecan?” He grinned lightly.

“You always suggest pecan.”

He nodded in response, a small laugh falling from his lips as he turned back to his pie, the two of you silent once more.

The first week without Dean had been torture. You’d gotten so used to having him around that you forgot what it was like without him. Every time the bell rang you were sure it was him, coming back to grab some pie. But it never was.

By the second week you’d convinced yourself to be numb to the pain. You made yourself wait, and forced yourself to be as busy as possible. It had worked for a while… until the next week rolled by.

Week three was the worst. It was around then that Susie left your apartment and things started to change. Your place was a mess, your sleep patterns no better. Whenever you did sleep you had horrible nightmares of Dean… picturing him hurt and bloody… and dying.

For the last few days you’d been a mess. Working nonstop to distract yourself, even though that actually did nothing to keep your mind from going to dark thoughts. You drank as much coffee as you could handle, not wanting to sleep. Not wanting to see the nightmares. Your hair had started to thin and fall out here and there, your skin paling, eyes red rimmed with dark circles surrounding them. You were pretty sure you looked like some kind of monster.

But seeing Dean in real life- and in one piece- washed all your worry away. He was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

“I don’t mean to sound like an annoying, over-protective boyfriend, or anything,” Dean swallowed the last of his pie before meeting your eyes again, “but, is everything alright?”

Your smile vanished, replaced with a look of guilt and surprise. “What are you talking about?” you tried to play dumb.

“I’ve been kinda hoping you’d say something so I didn’t have to, but… you look like you haven’t slept in weeks. Or eaten in days,” he noted.

Maybe everything wasn’t going to be okay…

“It’s nothing.” You shrugged, trying to brush his worry off. “Just stress.”

“Because of the shop? If that’s the problem, I’m back, I’ll help out,” he offered.

Heart warming at his offer, you gave a small smile as you shook your head. “We’re fine. Really.”

“Then, what is it?”

Part of you wanted to keep trying to sweep everything under the rug. You didn’t want to worry anyone, especially Dean. But you also knew he wasn’t going to listen to anything but the truth. He wasn’t going to let this go until you told him everything.

Sighing, you leaned back in your chair and let it all out. “The electricity for one. We’ve changed the globes a million times but it must be the wires.”

“Lights keep flickering?”

You nodded, going on. “And the water pressure is off. Sometimes the water comes out murky and gross as well, which is not good when you’ve got to use it to cook. Then there’s the heating. No matter what we try, I’m always freezing.” You gestured to the layers of clothes you were wearing to prove a point.

“Any strange noises?”

“Well, yeah. But that could be the old building and pipes. Sometimes we get rats in the walls as well. And it has been kinda windy lately,” you noted.

There was a look on Dean’s face, as if he felt like all of the information you’d just given him was the worst news he could have heard. He looked as if you’d just told him someone had physically hurt you or something.

Not liking that look, you tried to give him a reassuring smile as you reached out to slip your hand into his. “But we’re fine, Dean, really.”

His eyes scanned you. They roamed over you from head to toe. There was no heat in his gaze like there usually was when he looked you over. Instead it was like he was examining you. As if he was trying to find some kind of injury, or anything that might be out of place.

When he spoke again you were a little concerned at the tone of his voice and the fact the look in his eyes hadn’t softened- despite your efforts. “Look, I gotta go home and grab some things, okay? I want you to stay here. With people. Maybe take Susie to the park or something? Go for a walk, I don’t know.”

“Dean,” you laughed lightly, “it’s snowing outside. I’m not going for a walk.”

“Fine. Just… just stay with people, okay? I don’t want you to be alone.” He got to his feet, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. “Promise me.”

All you could manage was a nod, his behaviour rendering you speechless.

Pleased with your response, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead before turning on his heels and walking out the door. Each time he turned back to look at you, you took notice of his tense jaw and worried eyes. You’d never seen someone so concerned before.

* * *

You’d tried to keep your promise. You really had. But when Dean didn’t come back and the store started to empty, you couldn’t find it in your heat to make Susie or Tom stay with you. Besides, you were exhausted. You wanted to sleep.

Now that Dean was back you’d hoped your nightmares would disappear. So, the moment you’d stepped into your apartment you’d shed your layers of clothing, leaving your tights and shirt on. You’d grabbed a blanket, popped a movie on, curled up on the couch and let yourself sleep.

* * *

_Blood. Screams. Fire. Horror._

_Fear. Pain. Anger. Sorrow._

_All around you. Your nightmares were more alive than ever. They consumed your mind. Your soul. It was as if they were draining the happiness out of you. Like it was draining everything good. Leaving nothing but an emptiness that revolted you._

_Try as you might, you tried to wake. You tried to pull yourself out of the terror. But your mind wouldn’t let it go. You had no control._

_You could feel your physical body thrusting and convulsing. You could feel the edge of a scream hanging on your tongue. You could feel your skin slick with sweat while it shivered from a cold like nothing you’d ever felt before._

_You could taste your own blood. It coated your mouth, thick and strong._

_You could smell rotting flesh. Something so disgusting and wrong you could only think of one word to describe it. Death._

_You could hear the incoherent murmurs of someone. They were angry. Their rage all consuming. Their rage consuming your energy. Their rage draining you._

_Something loud in the distance pulled at your attention. Someone yelling. Something banging loud. You were pretty sure it was a fist on a door, but you couldn’t be certain. Your brain couldn’t focus on it properly._

_More noises followed. Louder. Voices. Closer. Familiar and unfamiliar. Masculine. Worried. Hurried._

_Then you felt hands. Strong, warm, welcome hands grasped your shoulders, shaking you. Hard. Fast. Urgent. Scared._

“Y/N!”

Your eyes shot open at the sound of Dean’s voice yelling your name.

He was leaning over you as you lay on the couch, covered in sweat despite how cold you felt. His eyes left yours, glancing down at your chest. Gaze following his, you found yourself looking at a dark red mark on your skin. A mark that looked exactly like a hand print.

“Where is she? Where’d she go?”

Pushing Dean away, you sat up suddenly, eyes wide and glued to the tall stranger in your house… and the shotgun in his hand.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Y/N, this is Sam. Sam, Y/N,” Dean quickly introduced as he grabbed your arm, pulling you to your feet.

“Sam? Sam, Sam? As in, your brother Sam?”

“Yes,” Dean answered gruffly, putting himself in front of you protectively for some reason.

You were confused. You had every right to be. For some unknown reason, your boyfriend and his brother had broken into your house in the middle of the night with a gun-

Dean pulled a gun of his own out, cutting your thoughts short.

“What are you doing with _that_?” You nodded to the weapon in his hands.

Before anyone could respond a woman suddenly appeared in the middle of your apartment. She had deathly grey skin and was dressed in ripped robes that were so dark they almost looked like shadows. She looked like something that had stepped out of a horror movie.

But she hadn’t stepped out of a movie. She was real… and she was in your apartment.

“Sam!” Dean called out to warn his brother, but it was too late.

The woman threw Sam across the apartment, holding him against the wall without laying a finger on him. He struggled to breath, pulling at an invisible force around his throat.

Knowing his brother was in danger, Dean dropped his gun and started rummaging through everything and anything he could get to. “What’s she connected to?” he asked.

Eyes glued to Sam, fear pulsing through your veins, it took you a moment to realise he’d directed the question at you.

“What?”

“The ghost? What’s she connected to?” Dean asked, voice raised and panicked as he hurried for you couch.”

“I don’t know what you’re-”

You didn’t get the chance to finish your sentence before Dean had pulled Susie’s book out from between the couch cushions.

Running to the kitchen, knowing Sam didn’t have much time left, Dean grabbing the salt off your bench and a lighter from his pocket. Throwing the book in your sink, he poured salt over it before setting it a light.

An ear-piercing scream echoed off the walls as the woman in black burst into flames before disappearing right before your eyes.

Sam fell to the ground, taking a deep and much needed breath. Dean leaned against the counter, panting hard himself. While you looked around you, your mind still processing everything.

“What the _hell_ just happened?”

**Bamby**


	11. Winter- January

**_Warnings_ : Angst…**

**Bamby**

Witches were real.

Ghosts were real.

Angels. Demons. Vampires. Werewolves. Ghouls. Shape-shifters. God. The Devil. Fairies. Warlocks. Genies. Dragons. Banshees. Reapers. Everything you had feared as a child… was real. The monsters under your bed and in your closet… were real.

It had been a few weeks since Dean and Sam had saved your life, but you still hadn’t managed to wrap your head around it. You still couldn’t shake the shock and horror you felt now that you knew the truth.

The whole situation was so surreal.

A ghost had been haunting you. A witch. _The_ witch from the book Susie had been reading. A book which was a journal. The witch’s journal. She’d apparently been attached to it and had been using it as a way to go from home to home, sucking the energy- the life- out of the people she haunted.

Once she was gone, Sam and Dean had tried to explain it all, but you’d threatened to call the cops if they didn’t leave. You were scared and confused.

The hurt look on Dean’s face would forever be imprinted in your mind.

It took a few days before Sam showed up at the store. You’d been scared of him for a moment, but he’d insisted he was only there to talk. You’d decided to let him speak. Decided to let him explain.

He told you everything. Told you about the research he’d done on the witch in the days since you’d seen him and his brother last. Told you how the witch had gone from house to house, all around the world, draining people. He told you how she’d left a considerable amount of bodies behind.

Then he told you the truth. The whole truth.

Dean was not a bounty hunter. He was a hunter. Full stop. His job was to go around killing and hunting the things that go bump in the night. He hunted monsters.

Apparently, it was a family thing, because Sam explained that he was also a hunter, and that their parents had been hunters. Their mother’s parents, and all of their relatives on that side had hunted as well. Sam and Dean had been doing it since they were kids. It’s all they knew.

Once he’d told you the truth, he told you one last thing… you were the closest thing to real happiness Dean had ever experienced.

He explained that he had never seen his brother so happy in all his life. He explained that he’d never seen Dean let someone in the way he’d let you in. He’d explained how Dean had never pictured having a normal life, but since meeting you he would talk about it more than ever before. He explained that hurting you was the last thing Dean ever wanted, and the fact you’d been hurt scared the living hell out him… it was eating him up inside.

But, still, it was all too much for you.

How was an ordinary person, like yourself, supposed to process all of that _and_ be okay with it? How were you supposed to forgive Dean for the lies? How were you supposed to let him back in now that you knew how dangerous his life really was?

It was affecting your mood. It was affecting your relationships. It was affecting your work.

You’d barely managed to get all the orders through in time. Then, when you were still recovering from the witch and the Winchesters, you did something you’d never done before… you closed the store.

In the years it had been open you had never closed the doors. Not even for one day. But now you had, for a whole week.

A loud knocking on your front door pulled your thoughts back to reality.

Pulling yourself off the day bed, you practically dragged yourself over to open the door- you didn’t even bother to check who it might be.

Tom and Susie pushed passed you and into your apartment, their hands full and their movements quick. You watched with a confused frown as Susie headed for the kitchen, placing bags of food on the counter. Tom headed for the living room, dumping a box full of movies and video games onto the coffee table.

“What are you guys doing?”

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” Susie stated simply. “We _always_ spend the day together.”

“Uh, guys… look, it’s nice of you to come by, really… but I’m not really in the mood for-”

“Don’t care,” Tom cut you off. “We’re hanging out. End of story.”

Nodding her head, carrying a large bowl of potato chips, Susie walked into the living room. “It’s tradition. And you could use the company.”

“I’m fine. Really,” you insisted.

Susie rolled her eyes. “Liar.”

“We know you and Dean broke up,” Tom stated, the words stinging you more than they should.

“It’s complicated.”

“Whatever.” He shrugged. “Details don’t matter. All we care about is the fact that our boss, and best friend, has been cooped up in her apartment for a whole week, by herself. Friends don’t let friends hurt on their own.”

* * *

The couch had been folded out into a bed. Bowls off food lay around the bed, in easy to reach spots. The lights had been dimmed, the mood set. You, Tom and Susie were snuggled under some blankets, watching the TV, waiting for the ball to drop.

Every year the three of you spent New Year’s Eve together. Every year you watched the ball drop. Every year you cheered the next year on. Every year you each shared a short and sweet kiss together, which would leave the three of you rolling on the floor in fits of laughter afterwards.

It was different this year. The energy was low. At least yours was.

On either side of you, you could feel Susie and Tom anxiously waiting for the ball to drop. Waiting to start the countdown. They were excited, just like they usually were.

You wanted the feeling to be infectious so you could enjoy the moment as well, but if you were being honest, your thoughts were elsewhere.

As soon as the countdown started, you slid off the bed. Neither Tom nor Susie said anything, their attention too focused on the TV. You left them there, not wanting to ruin the moment as you moved to the window.

Folding your arms over your chest, hugging yourself, you looked out just in time for the countdown to finish.

“Happy New Year!”

Fireworks exploded outside. Bright colours scattering across the sky. Below, in the park, people were gathered to watch the display of lights. You watched as couples reached for each other, sharing their first kiss of the year. Behind you, you could hear Susie and tom laughing, having shared their New Year’s kiss.

A jealous pang stung your heart as you thought of only one person you wanted to be with at that moment. But just the thought of him brought tears to your eyes.

The idea of monsters petrified you. There was almost nothing in the world that scared you more. The one thing that truly and absolutely scared you was the idea that you’d lost the one person who made you feel loved and special.

How were you supposed to go on knowing you could live without Dean, but you couldn’t be a part of his world?

**Bamby**


	12. Winter- February

**_Warnings_ : Fluff :):)**

**Bamby**

February. The last month of winter. The last of the snow. The shortest month in the year. The beginnings of Spring. Valentine’s day.

The store was open once more, the place filled to the brim with everything and anything chocolate. Chocolate puddings, cakes, brownies, cookies, everything. Even the pies were chocolate.

It had taken you a whole month to build up the enthusiasm and energy to open the store again. It took even more motivation to get excited about Valentine’s day.

You took comfort in your friends and customers. You spent your free time with the local dogs who visited the store. You baked and cooked. You kept yourself as busy as possible in order to keep your brain focused on the holiday and not the fact you were spending it alone… once more.

Susie had offered to watch the shop tonight. You’d argued that you could handle it, but she noted that you’d had the late shift eight nights in a row. There was no way she was letting you stay late again.

Tom had managed to get a date for the night. He didn’t talk about it much, but you could see how nervous and excited he was by the way he moved around the store, trying to work, while not actually doing anything.

With those two busy, you thought about going out tonight so you wouldn’t be alone. But you knew there’d be couples everywhere, and the last thing you wanted was to be witness to some romantic gesture.

“Home? By yourself?” Susie gave you a concerned look. “But it’s Valentine’s day. You should go out. Have some fun. Get laid.”

You scoffed. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’ve got ice cream in the freezer and a bunch of reality TV to catch up on. I don’t need to get laid to have fun,” you told her matter-of-factly.

She just shook her head and sighed, turning back to work.

Truth was… you were going to spend the night, curled up on your couch, digging into multiple containers of ice cream, while watching rom-com after rom-com. You couldn’t stop yourself, even if you wanted to.

* * *

Sure enough, come evening time, you were sitting on the couch, an empty container which had been full of salted caramel ice-cream in your lap. You were crying, to the point you could barely see, as you watched your sixth or seventh rom-com.

The girl on the movie had just learnt that her prince charming was actually a fake, that he’d lied to her from the beginning. He’d hurt her- unintentionally- and left.

“Go after him!” you yelled at the TV when the main character did everything _but_ go after her guy. “He didn’t mean it! He’s sorry! Just go!”

After a few more minutes the character finally came to her senses. You cheered as she ran after the guy, catching him at some ridiculously corny moment before saying something cheesy and sickeningly romantic.

The pair kissed, their love restored and the story finished. Happily ever after, as they say.

With the movie over, you got up to get some more ice-cream. You paused halfway there, feeling how cold the ground was on your bare feet. Shivering lightly, you hurried up the stairs and over to one of your night stands.

Sitting on your bed, you slid the top drawer open and pulled out a pair of socks. As you did, a slip of paper fell out and drifted to the floor.

Reaching down, you picked the piece of paper up and turned it over. On the other side were a bunch of numbers and some coordinates… it was the paper Dean had given you before he’d left. Before everything had collapsed around you.

Absentmindedly, you let the socks go as both hands moved to hold the paper, your eyes skimming each number and letter. Your fingers brushed over the hand writing as your mind pictured Dean sitting in his car, jotting the information down for you just in case.

The image brought other images forward. It brought memories forward.

You remembered the day you and Dean met. The awkward cute-meet and his charming smile.

You remembered the day he’d caught you in the store by yourself. How he’d flirted shamelessly- like usual- but left you speechless that time.

You remembered the day he’d told you about Sam, how the conversation had been spurred on by the fact he’d found you outside with some puppies.

You remembered the day he’d found you eating at the park. How he’d come over to sit with you, having bought you a drink and slice of pie.

You remembered the day he came back after standing you up. He’d clearly felt guilty and had tried to explain himself.

You remembered the day you finally forgave him. It was the same day you shared your first kiss.

You remembered the day he’d come in and ordered one coffee. Everything had been so perfect between the two of you… you’d even been ready to take the next step with him then.

You remembered the day you’d brought him up to your apartment for the first time. Halloween. The first night you’d slept together. The first night he’d stayed over, and held you in his arms.

You remembered the day he left for a case. How he’d come by the store and told you the news. How he’d held you. Calmed you. Comforted you. He’d handed you this note that day.

You remembered the day he came back. You’d both been so happy to see each other. He quickly noticed something wrong, his happiness turning to concern. It was the same night he and Sam killed the ghost in your apartment.

You remembered the day Sam had come by. How he told you Dean had been different since meeting you. How Dean had never been happier than he was with you.

You remembered the day you watched the fireworks in the sky, as couples all around town shared their New Year’s kiss. Even though your mind had been unsure, your heart had known the truth. You belonged with Dean.

Jumping to your feet, you hurried downstairs, grabbing your coat and phone on the way- the piece of paper still in hand. You raced down the stairs and through the front door of your foyer. Speeding down the path, you threw yourself into the store, thankful Susie hadn’t closed up just yet.

“Everything okay?” she asked from where she stood behind the counter, shocked by your appearance and concerned with the look in your eyes.

“Keys.” You reached a hand out. “I need your keys.”

“Oh… okay, yeah. Sure.” Susie reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled her car keys out before handing them over.

The second the metal touched your hand you snatched the keys away and raced for the exit. “Thank you!” you called over your shoulder. But before you left, you stopped yourself, remembering you needed one more thing.

* * *

The place was in the middle of nowhere. Literally. If it wasn’t for the fact you weren’t exactly thinking straight, or the fact Dean was a monster hunter, you would have found the place strange.

Having forgotten your shoes at home, you were thankful to find a pair of rainbow socks in the back. They felt as ridiculous as they looked… but you didn’t care. You just needed something on your feet.

With the socks now on, you grabbed the box off the seat beside you before you hurried out of the car and towards the few steps that led to a heavy bunker door. Not really knowing what to do, you simply lifted your fist and knocked on the door as hard as you could. A few moments passed before the door opened.

Dean looked at you with wide eyes. “What the-” He shook his head. “Y/N, what the hell are you doing here? It’s snowing. Come on.” He grabbed your arm, pulling you in.

You let him, unable to do much now that you were transfixed by those green eyes. You didn’t protest when he led you down a flight of winding stairs and over to a large table- which was also a large map of the world- before setting you on a chair. You still didn’t say or do anything as he hurried out of the room only to return with a blanket which he then wrapped around your shivering form.

Grabbing another chair, he took a seat next to you. He reached out and took the box from your grasp, setting it on the table before he grabbed your hands. You watched as he brought them to his lips and breathed on them, trying to warm you up.

Rubbing at your hands, lowering them from his lips, he met your eyes. “What are you doing here?”

“Yogurt. Lemon juice. Coffee liqueur. Bacon and bourbon.” The words slipped from your lips without a proper thought.

His face scrunched up in confusion. “What?”

Taking a breath, you calmed yourself down before explaining, “The peach and blueberry pie had yogurt in it. The apples had been soaked in lemon juice in the rose apple pie. I mixed coffee liqueur in the pumpkin and chocolate swirl pie.” You gently slipped your hands from his so you could grab the box off the table before setting it in his lap.

Eyes leaving yours, his eyes dropped to the box as he began to open it, revealing a freshly baked pie.

“It took almost all season to come up with something, but I finally decided on this season’s special.”

A small smile crept onto his lips. “Pecan.”

“With two secret ingredients. Bacon and bourbon.” You gave a light smile back. “I heard somewhere that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

Nodding, Dean closed the box and reached over to place it on the table once more. “Look, I’m sorry for everything. I never meant for you to be dragged into any of this. Really. I was kinda hoping you never had to find out the truth.”

You gave him a pointed look. “Did you really think that would work?”

“No,” he admitted. “But I was hoping.”

“I can understand that… but relationships can’t be built on half-truths and secrets, Dean.”

“So, what? I should have told you everything?” It was his turn to give you a pointed look.

Chuckling lightly, you shook your head. “No. I don’t think that would have worked very well either.”

“Exactly.”

“But… I know now.” You shrugged. “I’m not saying I’ll ever be okay with what you do, and I’m certainly not saying I’ll ever want to join you. But I don’t want you to disappear, either. I don’t want to push you away.”

“This life is dangerous. People die. _I’ve_ died.”

“And you came back.” You lifted a hand to gesture at him. “Obviously.”

He sighed. “Y/N-”

Before he could continue, you cut him off. “Dean, if you want me gone, I’ll go. It’ll hurt like hell, but I’ll leave you. I’ll walk out that door and never come back. You’ll never have to see me again. But that’s only if you want me gone because you don’t care about me the way I care about you. Not because you don’t want me to get hurt.”

Silence fell over the two of you.

He wanted you to leave, but only for your own sake. He wanted to tell you to go, but it was for all the wrong reasons. He knew it. You knew it. Hell, the whole universe probably knew it.

“You’re gonna have to learn the basics. How to tell what’s what. How to defend yourself. How to kill certain things. Just in case. I’m not going to let you get hurt again. And… and I want you closer. Not all the time. But it would be nice if you spent some nights here. I’d feel better knowing you’re safe.”

“I can deal with all of that,” you agreed, smile creeping onto your face.

Relaxing a little, he let himself smile back. “Sam told me you’d come around, but I didn’t believe him.”

“He’s a smart guy.” Looking over your shoulder, you realised he hadn’t shown up since you arrived. “Where is he?”

“He didn’t want to be stuck with me another night, so he’s gone out to a bar or something.” He shrugged.

“On Valentine’s day?” You were surprised.

Dean looked equally surprised. “It’s Valentine’s day?”

“Yes,” you laughed lightly.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

“Things have been a little complicated lately.”

He shook his head. “That’s not good enough.” Getting to his feet, he pulled the blanket from you, before lifting you into his arms.

You laughed again. “What are you doing?”

“Giving you your present, baker girl.” He winked.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” Lifting your arms, you wrapped them around his neck, pulling yourself closer to him. “Show me what you got, pie boy.”

Eyes shining, smiling widely, Dean leaned forward until his lips pressed against yours. You melted into the kiss, glad you’d finally came to your senses and managed to find your happily ever after.

**The End…**

**Bamby**


End file.
